


gentle reminder

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: A simple box. Tetsurou’s very own muggle version of a Pensieve.-----For KuroDai VDay Anthology 2018





	gentle reminder

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last one! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daichi slumps down on the wooden floor, supporting himself by putting his arms behind him while stretching his legs out in front of him and taking a much needed break from carrying his share of boxes filled with his belongings. He looks around the bare room, smiling as he feels the familiar bloom of love inside his chest that only happens when he’s with Tetsurou. Heck, even only thinking of him is bound to get Daichi feel all mushy and strangely (or maybe not so strange at all) peaceful.

He looks around at their,  _their_ , new home, mind running away with thoughts of painting the white walls, putting up the curtains, putting up their respective decorations… Daichi’s all excited for it. He’s wondering about what objects Tetsurou have that they can put up as a display in their living room, looking thoughtfully at the boxes, when noticed the smaller box atop a really large one.

He stares at it until, familiarity nagging at the back of his head and tells him that it’s Tetsurou’s collapsible storage box. He’d seen in Tetsurou’s bedroom before of course, but it’s always been so high up in that ridiculously tall shelf of his. Daichi’s been curious about it, since he’d seen it. The ‘TOP SECRET’ label does that to anyone, but he’d never really asked Tetsurou about it and so he never really pried because Tetsurou never really shared.

And it’s all fine with Daichi, really. They’re still allowed to have their privacy. Just because they’re dating doesn’t have to change that. But now…

“This is the last of it. Finally.” Tetsurou enters their (!!) home, carrying yet another large box. He gasp, dramatically, when he sees Daichi. “I have been toiling the whole time only to find you resting already without me.”

Daichi only rolls his eyes at him, dramatically as well, following Tetsurou with his eyes as he puts the box down beside its kind.

“Hey, Tetsu?”

“Yes?” He’s stretching his strained back and waist, so his reply comes out as a wheeze.

“What’s inside your ‘TOP SECRET’ box?”

Tetsurou straightens his back and looks at Daichi over his shoulders.

He waggles his eyebrows. “What do you think, hmm?”

Daichi just gives him a deadpan stare. “Fine. Don’t answer.” He scoffs, folding his legs and sitting up so he can cross his arms in front of him and pouts, making Tetsurou chuckle.

“They’re not porn,” he says, picking it up by its handles and brings it over to Daichi. “I mean, I stopped needing them when I started dating you.” He winks salaciously as he sits in front of the box, effectively placing it between the two of them. “You out-porn-ed them all.”

Daichi glares and huffs at him, but Tetsurou still noticed the redness that creeped on the high points of his cheeks. “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me.”

“It’s true.”

“I’m being serious here,” Daichi sighs, dropping his hands to his side.

“What makes you think I’m not?” Tetsurou pushes the box closer to Daichi. “Open it. See for yourself.”

Daichi studies him. Tetsurou’s smiling, even though there’s a touch of nervousness around it.

“It’s fine.” Daichi places a hand on the box, pushing it back, but Tetsurou blocks it.

“I want you to. You can open it.” He nods his head in encouragement.

Daichi glances at the box, then at Tetsurou, then back at the box. He really doesn’t have any idea what could possibly be inside this box, and he’s quite nervous to find out. He exhales slowly, then lifts the cover and puts it down on the side and looks inside.

He takes the first thing he sees, a greeting card from his twin siblings that came along with a gift they gave to Tetsurou, when they visited Daichi’s family home, one Christmas. He opens it and reads the twins’ message. However, he notice the familiar neat print of Tetsurou, under the twin’s messy handwriting.

_Christmas with the Sawamura’s, ‘15_

Daichi picks up the next item, a chopstick sleeve from his favorite ramen restaurant, also labelled with Tetsurou’s handwriting. And he picks up another, a tissue paper from a coffee shop, yet with a label.

Daichi slowly lifts his head to look at Tetsurou. “Are these-” Truthfully, Daichi doesn’t know what to call them. They all look trivial things, inconsequential objects, but the labels and dates Tetsurou had carefully written on them makes it special.

“I wanted to have a reminder of all the things we did,” Tetsurou admits softly, looking fondly at the contents of the box. “But keeping them in a scrapbook takes the high schooler with a mad crush to a whole new level, so I had to be low-key about it.” He laughs, and Daichi joins in, despite feeling the prickling behind his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me during- When were you planning on showing this to me?” Daichi says, completely amazed at the various objects which hold a part of their memories. 

A simple box. Tetsurou’s very own muggle version of a Pensieve.

“I keep forgetting. I’ve been busy making new memories with you.” Tetsurou reaches out for Daichi’s hand, and smiles lovingly at him. “Besides, with this,” he motions to the matching rings they’re both wearing, “I’m always reminded how much I love you.”

Daichi smiles wetly at him, before dropping the objects back inside the box and hauls himself up, cupping Tetsurou’s cheek with his free hand and kisses him for all that he’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do I headcanon Kuroo as a hoarder? Maybe. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :))


End file.
